A New Highschool, A New Life
by LowKeyHitTheDab
Summary: ***CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT DO NOT READ UNLESS 18 *** Evan Asakari is a 13 year old boy, he was born in Canada, he thinks he is an average teen with a boring life, but one day he finds out he is special, and with his talent he is invited to a new school, a New High School and that's when he embarks on his journey.
1. The Pawn

(Breast Sizes)

u/1/photos/photo/109484483044859203467/6340348369441456194?icm=false&authkey=CLCGk-e5x8Tj5gE

(Links to how the characters look)

Moka u/1/photos/photo/109484483044859203467/6339962942637173650?icm=false

Evan Asakari- u/1/photos/photo/109484483044859203467/6339930462018709074?icm=false

Narumi u/1/photos/photo/109484483044859203467/6339995636138876418?icm=false

(More Characters Coming Soon)

Chapter 1: The Pawn

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled. "K have fun! And don't forget, you have a meeting with the HeadMaster after school" she replied. "I won't". Today was an ordinary day, wake up, brush, change, have my protein shake, then walk to school a couple blocks down. Usually when I reach there I sit in front of the door waiting for the bell to ring, but today I decided to walk around and talk to people. Horrible Mistake. You see, to other people I'm different. Everyday I hear comments like "He's brown, has a Japanese last name, has white hair, and red eyes but those are probably colored contacts" they are real by the way. I was born with them. My parents say I look like the devil or some monster but I like them. Since I'm so used to people insulting me I just learned to "Shut up" and believe what others are saying. That's one down fall of my personality.

"EVAN! Stop day dreaming and answer my question!" My geography teacher boomed breaking my train of thought. I could sense everyone looking at me. "About 7.4 billion people live on Earth" My teacher was surprised I knew what he asked. "That is correct Mr. Asakari" he said while grinding his teeth. You see, I hear voices in my head. This one particular femine voice caught my attention, and it was the one who knew the answer. The school day came and went but it still seemed to take forever. In French I had the teacher spitting at me left right and center, In math I had the teacher yelling at me for drawing even though I was taking notes for the test, In dodgeball I was the last person left on my team because I was camping in a corner, and in language I just sat there and read. It was nearing the end of the day then all of a sudden I hear the PA "Evan Asakari please report to the HeadMasters office, Evan Asakari to the HeadMasters please"

Oh my god I forgot I thought to myself. Frick. I quickly ran out of the class and sprinted to the HeadMasters office. "Ms. Reynolds you needed to talk to me?" I asked. "Yes I did" she pulled out a phone "Boys I won't say who, reported this tape to me" it showed that some boy started chucking eggs at the school. "So why are you showing me this?" And then he turned around. It was me. Well atleast supposed to be me. I didn't know what to say. "I don't remember doing this Ms. Reynolds!" I exclaimed "I'm sorry Evan it's on tape, and that's vandalism you're the only suspect" then it was silence. I hate it when this happens with adults, when it gets really awkward. "Evan I here by suspend you from school for a week" Fuck, what is mom gonna say about this. And then the bell rang "You are dismissed Mr. Asakari. I walked home slow. I don't want to tell my mom. She is gonna be infuriated.

When I walked through the door I hear the voice I have heard everyday of my life. "Hey honey! How was school?" She asked. "It was great!" I lied. "I have someone I want you to meet" she yelled at me from the living room. I walked over. "This is Rias Gremory" my mom said "Hello!" Rias said joyfully. She looked stunning, she had long blood red hair that went to her thighs, blue eyes, 44 D-E (99 cm) breasts that were real!, she wore a suit that showed a lot of cleavage, and a short skirt when she sits I could see a bit of her white panties. I refrained from looking anywhere below her head. I didn't want to look like a perve. "So I am the headmaster of a different high school called Kuoh Academy, and I would like to invite you to join us" Rias exclaimed "Why?" I asked "You see Evan we've been watching you, the people at Kuoh Academy are different" Ugh hate that word. "We are special and so are you, you may not remember but you have used your powers before" Stalkerrrr "Us devils need more people to join us, you may not believe it but you have the devil in your blood." By this point I'm totally blown away she's been 'watching me' and knows I've used my powers before even though I didn't know I even had powers and the 'Devils' is that some sort of gang? "If you do join Kuoh Academy you would be joining my daughter. She is the president of the Occult Research Club, she is the King" King? Is she some spoiled brat? "What do you mean by 'King'" my mom pitched in. "By King I meant the King in chess, everyone in the ORC is assigned a piece if you join you would start off as a pawn"


	2. The Decision

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Just Doing Some Story Building Hope You Guys Aren't Bored!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""So Evan what's your decision?" Rias asked. "Mom can we talk about this?" I said "Yeah of course!" She boomed. "Mom I don't know what to do!" It was true I don't know what to do! No voice in my head is gonna help me outta this one. "No offence but I think your life right now is going downhill" I tried to interrupt her but she kept going "I know you were suspended don't even bring it up" Fuck how did she know I thought to myself. "Um guys can we hurry this up a bit I need to get a shower in before the days done" After a lengthy talk I figured out my decision "Rias I will accept your invitation to Kuoh academy, when will I leave?" I asked "Right now! But first we need to go over some ground rules and since you have already accepted you can't object" Oh Crap here's the catch. "You shall forever stay loyal to my sister and I, know one else you are ours now, don't think your some sort of slave, well maybe some nights you might" She blushed. DID SHE REALLY JUST MUTTER THAT! WHAT THE FUCK! "K so you ready? You don't need to bring anything your dorm is already set up" she said. Then all of a sudden this black vortex formed behind her "Mom I'll miss you! ='(" I said "I'll miss you too honey, remember to visit now and than" she exclaimed "Love you!" And then I was pulled in to the portal and blacked out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /p 


End file.
